


Sugar & Spice

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baking, Ben doesn’t like sweets... or does he?, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mild Smut, Fluffy, Funny, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Rey likes to bake, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Short, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a spoonful of sugar, bakery related puns, bakery related sexual innuendo, guaranteed to make you smile and rot your teeth, melt in your mouth, romantic, sugary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is based on a prompt to Reylo prompts. Someone is stealing Rey’s home baked treats, brought into the office for her team. Can she catch the Patisserie pickpocket in the act?(You can expect a lot more of these puns... I’m very sorry. Enjoy!)
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 39
Kudos: 172
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Sugar & Spice

Rey loves baking. There was nothing bad about baking. No matter what shitty thing was happening in her life she always knew she could mix eggs and flour together and get a delicious treat out of it. Only problem was, there was only her cat to help her eat it so she usually ended up taking most of her wares into the office to share. Not that her co-workers were complaining about that. They loved benefitting from her lonely existence by getting to stuff their faces with copious amounts of sugar. Well. Most of them did. Everyone except for Ben Solo. 

Every time she arrived with a cupcake caddy full of goodies, he would sneer and give her a lecture on healthy eating practices. Rey would roll her eyes and give him a look that said she couldn’t care less about the fact that she was ‘contributing to the country’s obesity problem.’ 

Anyway, Rey needed to stop thinking about stupid, tall, sexy, handsome, grumpy Ben Solo. She had a bigger problem to worry about. Someone was stealing her food! 

Yes, someone was sneaking into the break room prior to the time her team had a chance to get in there and taking her tasty creations for themselves! 

But today was going to be different. Today, Rey had a plan. When she popped her creations down onto the break room bench, she didn’t leave the room and return to her desk as usual. She chose instead to hide behind the door and wait for the grub grabber to make themselves known. Only after about ten minutes she started to get really bored. Sigh. Stake outs seemed all cool on tv but in reality they were somewhat tedious. She was just about to give up on the whole thing when… footsteps started coming down the hallway towards her. Rey froze in place. 

She watched as a very large, very guilty looking man opened her food caddy and pulled out one of her apple turnovers. Rey’s mouth fell open as she watched him stuff not one but two of her delightful delicacies into his mouth. 

Ben Solo was stealing her food! And if the look on his face was anything to go by, he was thoroughly enjoying them too!   


Ben Solo! Mr I don’t eat sweet treats himself! Ben looked around as he tried to sneak the lid back in place to hide his crime. 

_Oh no! Not this time you cake criminal! You are caught red lipped!_   


Rey jumped out of her hiding place.

‘Busted you bakery bandit!’ she called out. 

Ben looked at her with wide eyes and a sugar covered mouth. His eyes turned to the door. 

‘Oh no! You aren’t getting away with it this time, food thief!’ Rey slammed the door shut and put her hands on her hips.

‘All this time, you’ve been stealing my food! After all those lectures you gave me about the importance of feeding your body right! What have you got to say for yourself you sweetie swiper? I thought you hated sugary treats?’ 

‘I do,’ he replied. 

‘Then what’s with all the secret stealing?’ 

Ben coughed and mumbled something. 

‘What?’ Rey asked leaning forward. 

Ben looked uncomfortable and mumbled something again, his eyes firmly fixed on his shoes. 

‘Spit it out you pastry pilferer!’ Rey ordered. 

‘I eat them because you made them!’ Ben shouted.

Rey blinked up at him. ‘I don’t understand.’ 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

‘I eat them because you made them and while I chew I can imagine your lovely hands working away, your beautiful eyes following the recipe, your perfect lips parting for a swift taste check and your glowing smile when you finally retrieve your little masterpieces from the oven. So there, now you know my embarrassing little secret. I’m in love with you and I’ll do anything to feel even remotely close to you including but not limited to ruining my hard earned waistline!’ 

Ben sat down and held his head in his hands. Rey looked at him. She was stunned by his confession.   


Ben Solo loved her. 

Ben Solo was in love with her.

There were a million ways she wanted to react. She chose the one that seemed as if it would have the biggest impact. Rey was never a fan of subtlety. 

She moved to Ben's side, then turned away from him and forced her way onto his lap. Ben leaned back to make room for her, his wide hand settling on her hip as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

Ben gazed back at her. Dazed and astonished. 

‘What was that for?’ he asked softly. 

‘Well, I don’t want you ruining that waistline of yours just so you can feel close to me, so maybe we should come up with another arrangement?’ she kissed him again, only this time Ben’s hand came up to cup her cheek and pull her closer, deepening the kiss. 

He tasted delicious and it wasn’t just because his mouth was still coated with a layer of sweet sugar. His sinful tongue was making her insides melt and his little groans made her heart go gooey. 

Rey pulled herself out of his lap and held out her hand. Ben took it and allowed her to pull him to his feet. Rey wrapped her arms around his waist.

‘Now whenever you are tempted by my baking, why don’t you come have a taste of me instead?’ she offered with a delicious smile. 

Ben nodded eagerly. Rey pulled away and tried to leave but Ben grabbed her and trapped her against his chest. 

‘I’m tempted again,’ he murmured. 

Rey giggled. ‘My big, greedy boy, I can tell I’m going to have to work very hard to keep your enormous appetite satisfied.’ 

Then she smiled sweetly as she reached up to kiss her freshly baked boyfriend once more. 

**********


End file.
